A tennis backboard is a useful tool to enjoy some tennis when a player cannot find a partner. A backboard is also a good practice tool for a player to improve his or her skills. Hitting against a backboard can also be good exercise.
However, backboards are heavy and immobile. They are very large and therefore not suited for home use. It also requires a fairly high level of tennis skill to keep a rally against a backboard going for more than a few shots. This limits the usefulness of a backboard for a player to “groove” her shots. The track of a ball bouncing off a backboard also typically is lower than a ball in a rally, resulting in a lower bounce than a player gets in a real match, which impairs the usefulness of the backboard for practice.
New tennis training devices are needed. Preferably, a new training device would be suited for home use and easily moved. Preferably a new training device would facilitate long consecutive rallies by players and help players develop consistent strokes. Preferably, a new training device would be easier for beginning players to use.